


It's always been you

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: For Ryo it's always been Uchi.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Requested by [](http://habikinoshi.livejournal.com/profile)[habikinoshi](http://habikinoshi.livejournal.com/).

  
Ryo can buy presents for Uchi without even thinking twice. It’s probably because they know each other since such a long time already. How long has it been? Ten years? More! Fifteen? Maybe even longer than that. He knows Uchi from the times they were Juniors, until now. And they are together since Kanjani8 was formed and they were part of it.  
  
Uchi has always been his favourite back then. Favourite Junior, favourite friend, favourite bandmate. It’s always been Uchi. He wonders if it’s also always been Ryo-chan for Uchi?  
  
When Ryo walks by a shelf with new home appliances, he sees something new. A tool to make cotton candy? Yes, Uchi would love it. He could buy different flavoured and coloured sugar too, and they could have a cotton candy party. Although Ryo doesn’t like sweet things much, but Uchi does.  
  
So, Ryo buys it. Together with a brand-new beautiful watch from Miu Miu and a male necklace from the new Armani jewellery for men collection. Uchi likes accessories, stylish and expensive ones, Ryo on the other hand doesn’t mind this stuff. Of course he likes to look good, but he is someone who likes to dress casually, enjoying the way Uchi complains that although Ryo doesn’t use any expensive hair care products, two tons of make-up and sparkling clothes, he still looks stylish. And hot. Ryo likes it when Uchi calls him hot, naturally.  
  
Uchi however likes to put effort into his style.  
  
When he comes back home, he is greeted by a nice smell coming from the kitchen. “You are baking?” Ryo asks curiously.  
  
Uchi grins. “Yes, Mont Blanc.”  
  
“What?” Ryo blinks in surprise. “You don’t like that. You said you hate maroons in a cake.”  
  
“I don’t,” Uchi argues.  
  
“You said it reminds you of poop,” Ryo continues his teasing. “And you said it’s bland and boring.”  
  
“I-“  
  
“It’s lacking something special. You said whoever invented this cake without cherries and fruit and chocolate filling, should be sued. And-“ Ryo grins. “You only like whipped cream in very specific situation.”  
  
Uchi forgets to be pissed, and laughs instead. They are together so long that not even dirty jokes can make them feel embarrassed around each other, which doesn’t mean they don’t love to try out their jokes for real. Uchi sneaks closer and presses a kiss against Ryo’s lips. “You like this weird cake though,” he whispers.  
  
Before Uchi can pull away, Ryo has wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down again to deepen their kiss. He weirdly enjoys it that Uchi is so tall. Normally Ryo might feel inferior because he is rather small, but he doesn’t mind it when it’s Uchi. It’s sexy that he is tall. His glance falls behind Uchi, and leaning against the wall he sees a huge package, in shape of a guitar, and…  
  
“Hiroki.” Ryo pulls back, eyes wide. “This package there…”  
  
Uchi blushes. “Just came from New York. I ordered it. Didn’t know where to hide it… It’s too big.”  
  
“You ordered it?” Ryo frowns. Then he remembers… the brochure from his favourite music instrument and supply shop. And that acoustic guitar there… too expensive for Ryo to spend the money on himself, although he has it. But if he spends so much money, it should be for him and Uchi. And… “You shouldn’t have bought something so expensive for me,” he whispers softly.  
  
Uchi chuckles. “As always you are such a hypocrite,” he argues. “Did you think I wouldn’t see the bags you are bringing home since weeks? And last week a package from France arrived from an expensive cosmetics label.”  
  
“That’s something else,” Ryo stutters vaguely.  
  
“Right,” Uchi snickers. “Shut up and appreciate the gesture,” he tells him. “After all, for me, it’s always been you, okay?”  
  
It’s only when it left his mouth that he apparently realizes what he said, his white face (he tries to stay away from too much sun as much as possible) turning into the colour of an over-ripe tomato.  
  
Ryo blinks a few times, then he smiles happily, warmth filling his stomach. “Do you need help with your cake?” he asks casually.  
  
Uchi nods, still looking embarrassed. “Yes, please.”


End file.
